


【青黄】如果东京可以不热 01

by HelloJessey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloJessey/pseuds/HelloJessey
Summary: #GV paro，非典型ABO#一切都是为了满足自己的恶趣味#OOC都是我的！不出意外这应该会是一个系列，随缘更吧#撞梗算我抄你的





	【青黄】如果东京可以不热 01

‘嗡嗡…嗡嗡’，床头柜上的手机闹铃准时开始了震动，时间显示在下午两点。  
‘呀，真是讨厌呢，还想再休息会儿的’，金发的人睡眼惺忪的关掉闹铃，他前一刻还在做梦，梦里的人在粗暴的抚摸他，白皙的皮肤在蹂躏下渐渐泛红，他的后穴被一根硬硬的东西抵着，那玩意还试探性的围着他的那里滑动，他的心都提到了嗓子眼，所有的注意力都集中在了自己的后庭，仿佛下一刻那里就会被那根肉棒毫不留情的占有……

然后他就被闹铃叫醒了，虽然很不情愿，但趁着刚刚的记忆还在，他的手不由自主的伸向了内裤，轻轻脱下那块布，他果然硬了，简单粗暴的撸动几下，他起身从床头柜的抽屉里拿出来一小管润滑剂，以及一个按照真人器官设计的硅胶按摩棒，这是他前一阵子精挑细选的，也是用过的最满意的一款，震动幅度大不说，还可以发热，除了不能射精在他里面之外，简直完美。

他倒出一些润滑液在左手上，小心翼翼的伸向自己的后穴，先是在穴口附近打转，待完全湿滑后，中指再缓慢地推进甬道里，慢慢剐蹭着穴肉，不多时，一根手指就可以自由进出了…这个时候，右手自然也不会闲着，缓缓的撸动起前面的坚挺，包皮被从根部被慢慢积攒拉扯，然后又被带回，快感逐渐显露，他有些着急的推进了第二根手指，同时逐渐加快手上的动作，后穴配合手上的动作不断收紧又释放。

‘差不多了’，他对着空气说，然后拿起电动棒猛地一插到底，‘啊…’，手指和电动棒的触感自然天壤之别，何况还是可以完全填充他的那种程度，接下来就是把电动棒调制最大档享受了，如果是平时他可能还要换几个姿势，想象着被真人操时的样子，比如后入或者体上位之类的，但是他才睡醒不久实在不想动了，就只是平躺着把腿掰开成M字，然后想象着现在的自己是被围观着的，这样想着，羞耻心简直爆表，但是也更有感觉了，‘啊……’他无比投入的呻吟着，胡乱的摸起了自己。

就这样玩自己到了高潮，然后他就认命的起床了。在浴室洗去一身的汗后，只用浴巾遮住了下半身，内里当然是空荡荡的，这样方便自然晾干的说。整理好床铺，想到厨房和客厅的卫生都没有做清洁，便换上了一件干净的罩衫，下摆到大腿的位置，刚刚好可以遮住自己的臀部，想了想，又套上了一件围裙，这样的穿着，乍看其实是没问题的，毕竟大家都没有透视眼，谁会知道你里面是赤条条的呢？

黄濑认命的在厨房清理起了厨具，洗菜池里满是泡沫的水和杂乱的盘，说实话，虽然身为人妻已有半年，他还是不太适应自己做家务这种事情，在不断的流水冲洗下，他戴着塑胶手套清洗着手上的杯子，不断有水珠迸溅到他的脸上和衣服上，站的久了腰肢都开始泛酸，当然也有可能是刚才的自慰太过投入，忍不住有些失神，他是从什么时候开始这样放荡了呢？天空大亮的时候都可以做这种淫迷的事情呢，是从浩二君开始不举之后吗？

浩二君自然是黄濑的丈夫，全名叫龟田浩二，其实一开始的时候并非如此，他们在刚结婚的时候还是有过一段甜蜜幸福的婚后生活的，虽然那个时候浩二君就没有很持久，但是也算可以满足他，毕竟刚刚被开发过的身体还并不是很能体会到性快感为何物，但是随着时间的推移，他也不再是那种对性事懵懵懂懂的纯情处男了，矛盾逐渐暴露出来，涉及到尊严问题，是个男人都不会好受吧，从一开始的早泄到后面干脆是不举，浩二君对他也愈发的冷淡了，到现在，恐怕他们之间有两个月没有性生活了吧，最近对方更是过分的常常留宿公司，害他独守空房。

终于在上周，他耐不住寂寞了，在欲望的驱使下买了人生中的第一个按摩棒，缓解他那无处安放的身体和心灵。

叮咚，叮咚~  
正发愣间，门铃响了，他赶紧脱掉手套准备去开门，这个时间有谁会来拜访呢？难道是浩二君回来了？

’来了‘，门打开了，果然看到了一张熟悉的丈夫的脸，黄濑不由得欣喜。

’浩二君你回来了？怎么没有事先通知我一下，我也好准备……‘话还未说完，他才意识到不仅是老公一个人在门外，在他身后，还有一个西装革履的男人，青色的头发树立在头顶，和那人的表情一样倨傲，深棕色的皮肤更显得那人有些凶狠不好相处。

’老公，这位是？‘

’哈，这是我同事，青峰先生，我们有事情需要在家里谈，你快去准备茶点‘，浩二君有些不耐烦的和妻子说到。

’喔，好的，失礼了，青峰先生快请进来坐，我这就去准备茶点‘，被丈夫不耐烦的指责，黄濑也有些闷气，无奈在外人面前也不好发作，只得先接待客人。

浩二君和青峰在客厅里煞有介事的谈起了工作上的事情，黄濑在厨房里准备好了茶点就轻手轻脚的放到茶几上供他们享用，怕妨碍到他们工作，本想退回厨房继续清洁的，却不想又被老公叫住了。

’这客厅这么脏乱，你在家里就只知道偷懒吗？还不快去擦擦地什么的！也不怕客人笑话‘。浩二君有些生气。

看着确实有些脏的地板，黄濑也有些无话可说，他原本打算收拾完厨房再收拾客厅的，谁能想到好巧不巧，今天浩二君这么早就回来了，而且还带了客人，有些委屈的去拿抹布准备擦地。

青峰在一旁将这一切尽收眼底，有些看热闹不嫌事大。

’浩二君真是金屋藏娇啊，以前听说浩二君的伴侣漂亮的不像话还不信，今日一见，才知道确实不是假话，连身段都是一顶一的好哇‘。

’不过你也真是的，Omega都是用来疼的，浩二君这么凶可不行喔‘，说着便笑了起来，有些话Alpha间自会懂的。

’哈哈，您说笑了，不过都是我欠管教，才让贱内在青峰君面前失礼了‘，浩二君也赔着笑，他带青峰回自己家确实是故意的，现在看来青峰也很满意不是吗？那签合同的事情自然就有戏。

关于合同的事情他们之前其实已经聊的差不多了，只不过青峰这边一直都未曾松口，其实要是合同签成了也算是对双方都有利的，当然他们公司要受益更多，然而对方是政府，他们竞争的那片地区可以说是批给谁政府都是稳赚的，所以青峰一直没把他当回事也是可以理解的，他也算是使出了浑身解数，可是青峰都不是很在意。

直到昨天和老友喝酒诉苦的时候，他才听说青峰有一个不为人知的癖好。  
青峰喜欢美人，还不是一般意义上的美人…

客厅里，青峰和浩二君还在有一搭没一搭的“正经”聊着，然而心思已早不在这谈话中了，他的眼神一直黏着在一旁地上认真擦地的黄濑身上，抹布在黄濑手里被推出，身体也随着动作向前倾着，再擦着周围的地板，嫩白匀称的双腿自然的分开，罩衫里的肉体随着动作若隐若现！他看到了这人确实没有穿内裤，粉嫩嫩的穴口还在一张一合的，就像小嘴一样仿佛在诉说着’快来填满我啊~‘

同在一旁的浩二君自然也目睹了妻子的一切，但是该死的，美色在前，他竟然还是硬不起来！悄悄看向一旁的青峰，发现那人的目光就没离开过自己老婆的屁股，呵，就这样成全这对狗男女还真是不甘心呢，不过为了合同能顺利签好，让那家伙操一顿自己老婆也不是不可以，不然的话那个小浪蹄子肯定也要去外面偷腥，还不如帮帮自己。

’哎哟，谈了这么久，最近工作也是很累的，青峰君，实在是不好意思，我想先去休息下，您可以在客厅再坐一会儿，要是累了也可以去客房休息，有什么需要找涼太就好了‘，浩二君假模假样的说着，然后就走进了主卧，只是并没有关严那扇门。

看浩二君彻底离开客厅后，青峰不紧不慢的解开了自己的皮带，掏出那个早已硬了的家伙，猛地从后面抱紧了地上的黄濑，扶着自己的家伙就准备往里面送。

’啊，青峰君你要干什么？太失礼了，虽然您是客人，您这样我要叫浩…啊！‘  
还没等黄濑把话说完，青峰就已经把自己的鸡巴顺利的插进了黄濑的后穴，然后不容分说的大力干了起来。

’哈，呼，和我想象中的一样舒服啊…‘  
’啊，不要……‘黄濑开始挣扎，推拒着背后的人。  
’呵，别装了，你老公把我带回家里来谈…合同，你难道还不理解他是什么意思吗？‘说着还’啪‘的一声，用右手打在那人的臀瓣上，登时一个红印就显露了出来，同时还不忘用左手使劲箍住身下人的腰，防止他乱动。  
’而且，就算是你事先不知道你老公的阴谋，内心里也是想被我操的吧，哈哈‘，青峰邪笑着吻上了身下还在扭动的人，这在青峰眼里无疑是欲擒故纵罢了。

一吻介绍后，黄濑的脸更加红润了，不知是情欲使然还是被青峰吻的太用力，当然也有羞愤的情绪在。

’龟田太太，您可是从进门开始就一直在盯着我的老二看啊，我知道龟田先生不太行，看你这屁股肯定之前才自己玩过的吧‘说着便又大力的拍了一下黄濑的翘臀。

‘啊~’黄濑娇羞出声，看到青峰那一刻他其实是愤怒的，就算再迟钝他也是知道的，丈夫把人带回家里谈生意还是头一次，不合理也不合礼，而且在他们关系还是如此僵硬的情况下，那肯定是另有所图吧，但是当他把视线下移不经意间看到那人的裆部就又改变了主意，这也是为什么他没有回房间加内裤的原因。

没错，他确实在勾引他。哪怕是有按摩棒的抚慰，可那又怎么比得了真枪实炮呢？他想要被热情的手掌抚摸，被干裂的嘴唇亲吻，被粗大的鸡巴贯穿，他想要。可嘴上却不想承认呢。’

青峰可不管黄濑是怎么想的，他抚捻着黄濑的乳头，撸动他身前的硬挺，亲吻着他的耳朵，舔弄着他的耳垂，下半身也不忘快速的抽插着他，不一会儿黄濑那里就湿的一塌糊涂，更加方便他的鸡巴进进出出。

‘啊…青峰君，不要…啊，不要…哇！’刚刚那一下，他被顶到了一个以前从未碰触过的敏感点，整个人都为之一震。

青峰也像是发现了什么好玩的。

‘是这里吗？嗯？’说着就往那个点顶了几下。

黄濑除了呻吟叫床也没有其他办法，他爽的脚都要抽筋了。

‘哈，还真是浪啊，宝贝你可小声点哟，你老公还在卧室里睡觉，可别把他吵醒啊，到时候我就没办法满足你了呢’，青峰恶劣的说。

‘唔…’黄濑赶紧捂住自己的嘴，他差点就忘了这个房子里还有第三个人的存在，虽然现在发生的一切可能都是某人默许的，但还是很羞耻的说。

躲在房间里的浩二君当然不可能是真的睡觉，他看着自己的妻子被青峰从身后大力干的浪叫着，真想去扇那个贱人两耳光！这对狗男男仿佛并不满足于那一个姿势，青峰把黄濑抱到沙发上，把他身上的衣物推到了上面，又把那两条长腿最大限度的分开，仔细的观察起身下的人来。

此时的黄濑用媚眼如丝来形容都无不可，嫩白的皮肤偷着情欲的红潮，阴茎挺立紧贴着小腹，后穴在流着淫水，还一收一紧的不断变化着。

‘别，青峰君，求您别看了…’他真的有些不好意思了。  
‘哈哈，不看可以，那要我干嘛呢？’又是痞痞的笑。

他当然不需要黄濑的回答，自觉的含住黄濑的乳头开始舔弄起来，中指在他后穴里快速抽插着，待他吸够了，便把那粘满淫液的手指也拿了出来，插进了黄濑嘴里，也不管黄濑的反抗，把自己粗黑的鸡巴插入了那人下面的嘴，上下同时抽动了起来。

‘好了，你上下的嘴都被填满了，这下满足了吧’，就这样又操干了一阵。

浩二君看着妻子被青峰这样操弄，有些心痒痒，然后他就发现自己下面那根竟然也站了起来，要知道，黄濑之前给他口那里都不曾有过动静的，这真是说不出的诡异，看着老婆在其他人身下承欢还可以治疗不举吗？不管了，他就这样对着他们撸动了起来……

黄濑觉得自己要被爽死了，青峰真的是又粗大又持久，不过也该结束了吧，这人怎么这么厉害。

青峰像是知道身下人在想什么一样，把自己的老二拿出，‘起来宝贝，我们再换个姿势’。  
还是后背式，只不过是站立着，他轻松的脱去黄濑身上的罩衫，只留一条围裙在身上，这可真真的裸体围裙play，更要命的是，他还强迫黄濑面向着主卧。

‘宝贝，说不定你老公正对着我们撸呢~哦，如果他能硬的起来的话，哈哈…’

一种背德感笼罩着黄濑，但随之而来的就是双倍的快感，可能每个人都在心的角落里藏着一颗荡妇的种子，只等着被灌溉、滋润、成长……

青峰加快了身下的动作，这对黄濑来说无疑是更加快乐的，啪啪声萦绕着整个客厅，他觉得自己要被操晕了，原来性事可以这么爽。

就在他以为青峰要射进他那里的时候，后面卖力的人突然停止了耸动，他被翻转过来按在了地上。

’哈？……‘他有些不知所措。

下一秒，青峰就射在了他的脸上和嘴里。

’唔…‘

’啊…射了…吞下去吧‘

要不要这样自作主张，黄濑有些气愤的想，但还是乖乖的吞下去了。

然后他们两个抱着在沙发上又休息了好一阵才各自穿好衣服。

 

’咔，可以了，黄濑君和青峰君这一个月都辛苦了。你们去收拾下，晚上导演请客吃饭。明天青峰君再补录一段后续的剧情就好了。‘

’哎呀，真的累死人了，小青峰快起来啦，我要去洗澡，身上臭死了。‘

’嘿，明明卖力的人是我好吧‘，青峰有些不郁结。

………………

第二天。

’浩二君，您妻子真的很美味啊，我很满意，您懂我的意思吗？‘

’哈哈，我懂我懂，青峰君，我下周要出差一周……‘

后面的人再说什么青峰已经不想听下去了。

’合同我今天会签好，后面的事情你联系我的秘书就好了‘。

=======================================================================================  
本来没想代入GV paro的，但是，emmm，这么三观不正的故事，还是有剧情的好吧，一切都是剧情需要，大家请勿模仿……


End file.
